


Orientation North

by mariant



Category: The Good Place (TV)
Genre: Banter, F/M, Humor, Smut, another use of free will
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:41:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27621518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariant/pseuds/mariant
Summary: Episode "Free will". Missed scene after Michael and Eleanor left the cafe. Michael was probably lying or wrong about not being attracted to people.
Relationships: Michael (The Good Place) & Eleanor Shellstrop, Michael (The Good Place)/Eleanor Shellstrop
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Orientation North

**Author's Note:**

> hi! this fanfic will be two years old next week! I want to say that at the beginning of this hyperfixation, I had quite a lot of fun, and this is clearly visible from this fic xD Over these two years, my understanding of the characters has changed a lot, but that doesn't stop me from loving this fic. I always enjoy rereading it, it always lifts my spirits! Hope this works for you too! Enjoy reading!

It was getting dark. On the way to the airport, Michael stopped at a gas station and parked in the Parking lot. The tank was full, Eleanor just decided to buy more snacks, because in the cafe she did not have time to eat. Partly because of the serious conversations with Michael about memories and free will, and partly influenced by the mere mention of the waitress that every night in the institution shoot porn. After the second, the appetite disappeared, as did our heroes from this cafe.

Eleanor returned with a huge bag of snacks and plopped down in the front seat to the driver's right.

There was a thud from the next car, and it swayed.

"What was that?" Michael looked out the window. "Oh, my God, we need to call the police.”

"What is it, buddy?"

"It looks like in the car across from us, one person is choking another or something. Did you hear the thud?”

Eleanor leaned over the dashboard and looked over the demon's shoulder.

"Wait, Michael."

”What?"

"They're busy. And don't stare at it anymore.”

“But with what?” Michael stared shamelessly through the car window, hands on either side of his face against the glass, trying to make out the shapes of people in the next car.

"Well, she is playing with his transmission.”

"What? This is pointless! Their car didn't move." He straightened up in his seat and looked at the girl next to him, still sure of his point.

Eleanor sitting half-turned to Michael, tilted her head to one side and stared at him with narrowed eyes. The look in her eyes was clear: "Are forking you serious?"

"They're having sex, Michael, what's not clear?"

Michael froze for a few seconds.

"Really??" He went back to the window with even more curiosity.

"Come on, man, you really shouldn't look in there." Eleanor stopped him by pulling his shoulder, and it worked but it was too late.

"Hey!" A guy's voice sounded irritated. “What the hell??”

“Well, fuck.” Eleanor did a facepalm.

"I'm talking to you, grandpa." It was the guy in the next car. He rolled down the window and spoke directly to... well, it's clear to whom.

"God, God, what am I going to do, Eleanor?" Michael cowering in his seat hoping that he wouldn't be visible and the guy would lay off him.

"Ugh." Eleanor breathed in frustration. "Rolling down the window.” She leaned over the dashboard again, looking over Michael's shoulder. "Excuse him, he's not being mean."

"What the fuck is going on? Does grandpa have’t a hard-on for you, so he's staring over here?"

"Okay, that’s it." Flashed in her head.

“Am I being hard on her? This is not true! Tell him that's not true-” Interrupting Eleanor's thoughts, Michael responded calmly.

"What are you doing, man?" She yelled at him in a whisper and punched him in the shoulder, to which Michael responded with an "ouch."

"You're not even a match for him, sucker!" She finally replied to the guy.

"Oh, really? Want to bet?" The guy leaned out of the window. "If we win, the blonde will blow me and her daddy will watch." He ended the terms with an unpleasant grin.

Now Eleanor cursed the demon for being too curious.

"And if we win, you'll blow yourself!" She said.

The guy was taken aback by this answer, but did not back down.

"Then let's start, and without cheating! "

"Oh, you're really afraid!" Eleanor fended off his words with the same causticity and skill.

"Let's just leave!" Michael perked up again.

"Bring your knees together, demon buddy, and sit still." Eleanor said it in a low voice so that only Michael could hear.

He followed her orders. "I still don't understand why-"

She swung her leg over his lap and straddled him.

"Ooh! Well, I thought I told you that I can't feel sexual attraction."

"Calm down, you don't have to do anything. Just enjoy the skill of imitation of Shellstrop."

"Нow much longer?" The guy didn't shut up.

"Aaah!" Eleanor moaned, rocking forth and back on Michael's hips. "Keep up, loser!”

"Come on, baby!" There was a sound from the next car, and the brunette rider started to move, too.

"What are you doing? What for?" Michael got nervous.

"Because I have free will, Michael. And because it's a competition. And we will beat them, otherwise, you will play the blonde." She threatened him with finger, once again taking the lead. "Now lower the window, he should be able to hear it.” 

Eleanor started making really sexy sounds while sitting on the old gentleman's feet, and if Michael didn't appreciate it, the other cowgirl was definitely getting even more aroused by them, so there was an answering moan from the next car.

Eleanor was clearly excited and she picked up the pace closing her eyes and biting her lower lip. To be honest, she was trying to get some pleasure out of this situation and her imagination did not fail her.

"Yes, Sam, please, please, Sammy, aah…”

"Dear God." Now the mental facepalm caught up with Michael. The friction between his trousers and the jeans of Eleanor straddling him didn't excite him in the least, so he just sat there like a statue, studying the expression on the face in front of him.

"Come on, Michael." She looked at him from under her lashes. "You should say something dirty and louder." She took his lapels.

"But I don't know how."

"Repeat after me." She whispered. " Yes, baby."

And he, as if hypnotized, echoed her. "Yes, baby."

"Louder, Michael. Mmm, you're so hot, yes!" 

Eleanor perfectly combined work as a prompter with acting.

"So hot, baby, yeah!”

"Oh, Sam Eagle, do me!" She cried out and put her hands on his shoulders.

Michael was about to repeat this phrase, but Eleanor prevented the impulse by pinching him hard.

"Ah!" He groaned in pain.

"Oh, that was good." She approved. "Now carefully look at that guy, describe what he's doing." She spoke without interrupting her movements.

"What do you want me to say?”

Eleanor gave Michael the stern look she'd given him when she'd promised him that if they lose he'd play the blonde. Michael didn't know what it meant at the time, but now her look told him quite clearly that it couldn't mean anything good.

"Okay, okay." Michael glanced at the guy out of the corner of his eye. "He bounces on the seat with great zeal and sweats. Are you happy now?”

According to Michael, Eleanor realized that the guy was close to orgasm. But they needed to get ahead of the young couple, so with the thought "it's time to win" Eleanor replied:

"Yes. Finish line, Michael. AH, SAM, AAH!" She cried, bouncing on his feet. "Sorry about that." She grabbed the man's nipples and twisted them.

"AHH!" Cried Michael.

Eleanor tilted her chin up and seemed to sing the "ahh "with him.

She fell on Michael's shoulder and giggled in his ear. "We did it!" Now she turned back to the previously cheeky guy. "So, loser, when are you going to blow yourself? We'd like to see it."

The guy winced and abruptly threw the brunette off his feet. Then he started the car and drove off with a squeak of tires on the asphalt.

"Haha! Did you see his face, Michael? Did you see that?” She was laughing and shaking her fists in the air. "I haven't had this much fun in a long time!" She hugged Michael tightly. "It was v-very funny." She spoke very close to his ear. "Thank you." Eleanor, smiling, kissed him on the cheek.

"Ohh..." Michael said almost immediately after her lips gently touched his skin.

"Yeah, sorry, I'm getting off." She went back to the next seat.

Eleanor saw Michael freeze. He stared straight ahead through the windshield.

"What is it, demon buddy?”

"Um..." He looked down at the causal spot where the fabric was clearly stretched and spread his hands.

"HOLY SHIT!"

**Author's Note:**

> If this made you laugh, write to me in the comments! It is important for me to know that my creativity makes people smile and experience positive emotions! Thank you!


End file.
